Late Nights
by nyantendo
Summary: Shouta comes home late one night.


Shouta always came home at a relatively late time. It was commonplace for him; at first, he worried that his schedule would conflict too much with Hizashi's and end up ruining their relationship. However, that turned out to only be an insecurity. He felt a bit bad, though, because he often came home to his husband hardly conscious, still waiting for him. He made an effort to come home a bit earlier since then, but he couldn't always control how his hero work ended up playing out.

Tonight was a bit different, however. As soon as he walked through the door, he heard a yelp from Hizashi. Alarmed, Shouta rushed to their bedroom and swung the door open, tense and on the defensive. "AAHCK-" Hizashi jumped back at the sudden motion, nearly jumping out of the bed. Once he noticed it was just Shouta, he let out a sheepish chuckle. "O-oh, sorry Shouta!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was just watching some stuff and it scared me a little, heheh…" Shouta gave him a deadpan expression, folding his arms over his chest. "While you were home alone… At…" He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "Two in the morning?" He sighed and shook his head at his hopeless husband, who sat smiling shyly at him from the bed. "Umm, yeah… Hehe…" He closed his laptop, sliding it onto the nightstand and tugging the blanket up to his chin. "Anyway, hurry up and change out of your work clothes, I'm really sleepy…"

Shaking his head at Hizashi once more, Shouta obliged and went to the bathroom to change for the night. He pulled his hair back, tying it up in a bun and looking disdainfully in the mirror. Tomorrow was going to be a long day; although he DID usually get home at times like this, two in the morning was late even for him. Work had worn him out a good amount, he had to admit.

He padded back into the bedroom, sighing and climbing into bed beside Hizashi, who was back to watching some clickbait horror video on his laptop. He made a quiet sound of acknowledgement when Shouta slid under the covers beside him, his wide eyes focused on the darkened screen. "Zashi, you know that you can't watch that shit without freaking out. You won't be able to fall asleep tonight." He chided, resting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Hmmn, I'll be fine… I'm not a baby, you know." He pouted, his eyes still trained on the screen. Shouta sighed, shrugging. "Whatever you say." Shouta conceded, leaning up against Hizashi and staring blankly at the screen.

It was the typical cheesy YouTube horror video, over-the-top clickbait. It never frightened him all that much; he would often watch it with Hizashi just for the mild entertainment he got it, or to tease his husband for being so easily frightened. However, Hizashi seemed engrossed in the mediocre video, even shivering slightly. He wondered if the dark silence of their bedroom managed to frighten him more than it typically did, or if Shouta's long absence keyed him up more than he let on. He leaned a bit closer to Hizashi, resting his head on his shoulder.

After a few more minutes of watching the video and Hizashi's startled reactions, he got a rather mean idea. "Hey, Zashi…" He mumbled, snaking his arm around the other man's waist. "Mm?" He made a soft sound of acknowledgement, briefly flitting his gaze over to Shouta before glancing back at the screen nervously. "You know, you should really be more observant." He practically purred. "I mean, you never know what's lurking in the dark."

"D-DON'T- Don't say that, you're freaking me out!" He whined, tensing up more. Shouta chuckled a bit. "So tell me," He adjusted himself, sitting up a bit more. "Are you scared?" He purred, digging his fingers into the other man's sides. Hizashi yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin. "AACCK-" He gasped, falling into Shouta's lap and flailing the best he could. Shouta leaned away, grinning slightly to himself and skittering his fingertips along the blond's stomach.

"KYAHAHAHAHA- S-SHOUTAAAA!" He whined, trying to grab at the other's wrists. Unfortunately for him, Shouta was much too quick for him to catch, and that made him all the more frantic. "Yes?" Shouta asked calmly, sliding his hands up to the other's ribs and scratching lightly. "EEEHEHEHE- S-STAHAAHAAAP!" He howled, yelping and squeaking as he tried to wriggle away from the sensations. "Should I?" Shouta asked, his tone serene and contemplative. Hizashi struggled to answer him through ugly cackles and embarrassing snorts, finally calming down when Shouta slowed to a stop. He leaned down to kiss Hizashi, brushing his messy hair out of his face and resting their foreheads together. "Hmm, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired." Shouta said, lying back down and glancing at Hizashi. Hizashi huffed, struggling to compose himself still. "Well! Of course I am NOW…" He scowled, lying back down beside Shouta. Shouta smiled at him, pulling him into a loose hug. With a sigh, Hizashi hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his neck. "…I love you." He mumbled begrudgingly, still a bit flustered. Shouta ran his hand through his hair contentedly. "Love you too."


End file.
